Coordination
by Oriane Wyllt
Summary: OS. Un pari relevé. Une longue discussion écouté par radio. Une course terminé. Et un défi gagné. Décidément, Dumbeldore n'aurait pas dû parié avec Luna.


_Titre : Coordination_

 _Fandom : Harry Potter X Prince of Stride_

* * *

Inspire. Expire.

Concentre-toi.

Rappel-toi pourquoi et grâce à quoi tu es là, aujourd'hui.

Inspire. Expire.

Ouvre doucement les yeux. Voilà. C'est bien.

N'écoute que le son de ma voix. Oublie le reste.

Es-tu prêt ?

 _Oui._

Es-tu réellement prêt ?

 _Ouais, je suis prêt._

Bien. Mets-toi en position. Le départ est pour bientôt.

Harry. Neville. Terry. Blaise. Théodore.

 _Hum ?_

Bonne chance mes amis.

 _Merci Luna._

Bon. Concentrez-vous. Harry en position. Neville et les autres étirez-vous correctement.

 _Et c'est parti pour une nouvelle course de Stride !_

 _Yata !_

Blaise, Terry, calmez-vous et restez concentrez.

 _Ouais, ouais._

 _Désolé Lulu'._

Bref. Harry ! En position.

 **3\. 2. 1. Go.**

Voilà ! Harry, il y a un tremplin et une barre horizontal 50 mètres après le prochain tournant.

 **Le jeune Potter court vite malgré sa petite taille, arrivera-t-il à dépasser son adversaire, le grand Victor Krum ?**

Bravo Harry. Neville en position, on a 3 secondes et 18 millièmes de retard

 _OKAY !_

 **Quel magnifique figure de Krum ! Il allie force et technique au contraire de son adversaire qui fait preuve de ruse et de vitesse.**

Neville. 3. 2. 1...

 **Et voilà qu'on se rapproche de la zone de relais.**

GO.

 **Quel départ en force de Londubat ! L'équipe anglaise veut vraiment gagner, quitte à prendre des risques.**

Harry, repose-toi, respire et puis rejoins la ligne d'arrivé.

Neville, à 40 mètres, zone de barres cubiques sur 10 mètres, passe au-dessus et prends le raccourci.

 **Londubat prend le raccourci, dépassant son adversaire !**

Terry, en position, on a 1 seconde et 12 millièmes d'avance.

 _D'accord._

 _Je suis arrivé sur la ligne d'arrivé Luna._

OK, restes-y Harry et prépare un bouteille d'eau pour Théodore.

Neville, accélère légèrement.

Terry. 3. 2. 1...

 **Nous voici une nouvelle fois dans la zone de relais ! L'équipe anglaise va-t-elle garder son avance ?**

GO !

 **Merveilleux passage de relais pour les équipes anglaise et russe.**

Neville, repose-toi et rejoins Harry.

 _Bravo Nev'. Respire, je t'attends, soit tranquille._

 _Tch._

L'adversaire de Terry est vraiment rapide.

 _Ouais, c'est problématique._

Bon, Blaise, en position.

 _Okay. On fait ça alors ?_

Oui, Blaise. Terry, il y a des blocs devant toi en ligne droite dans 15 mètres.

 _Respire Blaise, t'es trop excité._

 _Hum-hum._

Merci Ry'. Terry dès que t'atterris derrière le dernier, fonce.

Blaise. 3. 2. 1...

 **Waouh, quel poussée de vitesse ! Boot donne enfin tout ce qu'il a, malheureusement il va trop vite pour passer la zone de relais en même temps que Zabini.**

Go !

 **QUOI ?! Zabini vient de démarrer à toute vitesse ! Boot et Zabini ne vont-ils pas se percuter ?!**

Blaise passe derrière Terry pour passer l'angle !

 _Putain, Luna, t'es trop forte._

 _Non Harry, Luna est flippante._

Chut vous deux !

 **Mais que fait la coordinatrice de l'équipe anglaise ? Encore une fois les passages de relais se passent très bien. En plus, nos amis anglais ont une bonne avance.**

Terry, repose-toi, quand tu peux, rejoins Ry' et Nev'.

 _Kay'._

 _On t'attends mec._

Bon, Blaise, après le prochain angle, après 20 mètres, il y a un escalator, ne le prends pas, passe par la fenêtre à côté, en face de toi.

 _Hein ?_

Les gars chut. Blaise, il y a un auvent, 2 mètres sous le rebord de la fenêtre.

 _Ouf._

 _J'ai cru qu'elle avait vraiment perdu la tête._

Je vous entend les gars. Arrêtez les conneries !

 **Qu'est-ce que ?! Zabini prend un raccourci des plus intriguants ! A quoi peux bien penser Lovegood, le coordinatrice des anglais ?**

3 mètres à ta gauche, y a un bloc, descend, après c'est une ligne droite.

 **Dernière ligne droite avant le dernier relais ! Vassili semble décider à rattraper son retard ! Quitte à insulter Zabini et ainsi s'essouffler plus vite.**

 _Yata !_

 _On y est presque !_

 _T'es prêt Théo' ?_

 _Ouais... En faite, j'en sais strictement rien !_

Théodore, prépare-toi.

 _Hum._

En position. 3. 2. 1...

 _C'est parti..._

GO !

 **Nott vient de partir ! Il semble que nous ayons une bonne idée des gagnants mais arriverons-t-il à garder leur avance contre la fusée qu'est Kemenov ?**

On a 7 secondes et 38 millièmes d'avance Théo'.

 _C'est pas assez._

 _Raccourci ?_

Impossible, à part si on passe à travers les fontaines...

 _Oh-oh._

 _Ce silence ne me plaît guère._

Théo'

 _Hiie !_

 _Neville, gueule pas comme ça !_

 _Pardon. Mais elle fait peur avec ses idées._

 _Pff..._

Taisez-vous, vous trois.

Théo, prépare-toi pour un dérapage, tu vas glisser sur le rebord de la fontaine au lieu de faire le grand tour.

 _Mais... oh là là._

 _Tu te démerdes pour le nettoyage._

Je sais.

 **Nott prends un raccourci ! Le voilà sale et quelque peu mouillé !**

 _Ensuite ?_

OK ! Théo, à 2 mètres du bord de la fontaine suivante, prends une impulsion et utilise le rebord comme tremplin pour sauter à travers le rideau d'eau.

 **Encore un raccourci pris par l'équipe anglaise ! Il semble que les russes n'apprécient que très peu.**

 _Yes !_

 _Combien d'avance ?_

9 secondes 45 millièmes !

 **Dernière ligne droite !**

Allez ! Plus vite Théo' !

 _Cours !_

 _T'y est presque Théodore..._

Les gars, je vous jure que si on gagne je paye le resto.

 _Oh Putain ! Théodore cours !_

Vite …

…

…

…

 **Et l'équipe anglaise GAGNE ! Avec 9 secondes 55 millièmes d'avance sur l'équipe russe !**

On a gagné !

 _Oh my god !_

 _Oh putain... On a gagné !_

 _On a vraiment gagné !_

 **L'équipe anglaise constitué de Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Neville Londubat, Terry Boot, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott à gagné l'End Of Summer !**

Professeur, vous voyez, on a gagné.

On a participé et on a gagné l'End Of Summer.

Et heureusement que j'ai coupé le communicateur parce que les garçons crient comme des pucelles sur un bûcher. Au revoir Professeur Dumbeldore.


End file.
